Into the Future
by Parent12D
Summary: The five spies end up traveling 15 years into the future and meet themselves from the future too, and see what their future will be like. All this occuring when the spies saw a time machine in Jerry's closet while tidying his office. How will this turn out? Read and find out now. Rated T for safety. Friendship themed, and heavy AndrewXAlex included as well.
**Attention readers! After thinking this through yesterday, I now present to you this new fanfiction that I have done for this category. Now before the story starts, I have a few things I need to touch up with you readers.**

 **First of all, this future themed fanfiction is heavily inspired by the episode "Futureshock", and you'll have to watch it in order to get the theme. The difference here is that as of now, I changed it to 15 years into the future because in the 20 year timeline, there will be alot of changes with the five spies.**

 **Also, a fare warning, this story will have several heartwarming moments in it such as the fact that the five spies had stayed together after all these years, along with the fact that Andrew and Alex end up getting married too. Just letting you all know now!**

 **Well there's not much more I need to say to this, aside from the fact that the five spies find a time machine and end up traveling into the future. How will their adventure go? And will they ever get back to the present day? Read and find out now to find the answer readers!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **WOOHP'S HQ:**

It was a wonderful Sunday morning in WOOHP's HQ, and the five spies, known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, were doing an honorary favor of cleaning up Jerry's office, since Jerry was away on important business and wouldn't be back for awhile. The spies thought it would be a good idea to tidy up his office a bit.

"Ahhhhh," Andrew breathed in. "It sure was a nice idea for us to help tidy up Jerry's office for him."

"Yeah, especially since he is out on important business," Chaosky agreed. "This is a favor that we are doing for him."

"Yeah, Jerry has done so much for us by supplying us with the gadgets and all that," Sam stated. "I think it's time we return the favorite and tidy up his office."

Andrew, Chaosky and Alex nodded in agreement. Clover however, was sulking and pouting. She had better things to do like go to the mall, or anywhere that is girly enough for her. Andrew took notice of this and then commented.

"Oh come on Clover," Andrew said. "You know that it would be best for us to do this favor for Jerry while he is out on important business."

Clover didn't say anything. Letting out a bored sigh, the five of them continued tidying up the office a bit. After what seemed like a good 30 to 45 minutes, Alex, having gone into the closet to tidy it up a bit, found something incredibly amazing.

"Hey guys!" Alex called out. "I found something remarkably cool!"

"Is it a new make-up salon," Clover wondered. "If so, then I'm in."

Clover, along with Sam, Andrew and Chaosky saw what it was Alex was talking about. It looked like what appeared to be a time machine with some buttons and a clock on the top. Clover, noticing this wasn't what she was hoping for so she pouted again.

"What do you guys think it is?" Alex asked them. Sam then took a moment to think and then stated.

"It appears to be some sort of time machine that was kept in Jerry's closet."

"Ooooh," Alex understood.

"Do you think it still works?" Andrew asked.

"Probably." Chaosky said.

"Well babe, I will check it out and see if it works." Alex said to Andrew as she started toying with it a little.

"Uh, I don't know if we should be doing that." Sam said.

After a few moments, Alex stopped toying with it and figured that it works just fine.

"See guys," Alex said looking proud of herself. "I think it works perfectly fine."

The moment after she said that, a strange swirling portal appeared in the center of the machine. Alex looked at it and was really confused. The others had a bad feeling something was about to happen.

"What the-"

Alex didn't even finish as the portal started sucking her in.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Alex screamed as she was then sucked right into the portal. Andrew was now scared.

 _ **"ALEX!"**_ Andrew ran into the portal so he could save his girl.

"ANDREW!" Chaosky screamed as he then launched his bell into the portal so he could retrieve both Andrew and Alex, but unfortunately, the portal ended up dragging Chaosky right into it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"CHAOSKY!" Sam shouted as she ran into the portal to follow Andrew, Alex and Chaosky. Clover looked confused as she was unsure what to do. The portal was still there as Clover then shrugged her shoulders.

"What the heck." She said to no one as she then went into the portal to get this out of the way. The moment Clover went into the portal did the portal end up disappearing, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

Eventually the five spies ended up coming out of the portal and landed into a different location. Andrew having gotten up and seeing that Chaosky, Sam and Clover came too, approached Alex to make sure she was okay.

"Alex? Are you okay?" He asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine honey," Alex said. "Thanks for asking."

"Your welcome babe."

Andrew and Alex embraced themselves in a compassionate manner.

"Hey guys," Chaosky said. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't know where the heck we are."

They noticed that the location they were in had more of a futuristic theme to it and the sky was more of an orange-ish color instead of blue.

"It looks like we are still in Beverly Hills," Sam concluded, recognizing the place just slightly. "But it looks so much different."

It was then Clover saw a strange big building right in front of them.

"Hey where did this building come from," She asked, pointing to said building. "Has this building always been here?"

"Doubt it, the place looks far different than from where we came from." Chaosky said.

"Well I guess we should just check it out just to be sure," Andrew suggested. "You guys with me?"

"I'm with you babe," Alex was by Andrew's side. "I'm with you all the way Andrew."

"Thanks babe."

They kissed on the lips for a minute or so as the others nodded in agreement. They then went inside the building to see what it was.

* * *

When they entered the building, they noticed how large the corridor is and that it was empty.

"This is a strange building." Andrew commented.

"Tell me about it," Chaosky agreed. "This place is so empty, I can practically hear my voice echo if I speak loud enough."

"Sheesh, would it kill whoever made this corridor to give it some fashion and some interior design to it?" Clover commented.

"Well whoever owns this building, I suggest we stick together and expect something bad to happen." Sam stated.

"You got it Sammy," Alex said. "How about you babe?"

"I agree with it as well honey," Andrew said to his girlfriend.

They kept walking for a few moments. It was then they spotted someone at the end of the long corridor.

"Hey, who is that?" Chaosky noticed the figure in the back of the corridor.

The others decided to get a closer look so they approached the figure. It turns out that the figure was asleep. It was also revealed that the figure was light-blue and looked kinda like Chaosky, except he was a little taller (only by 1 inch), and the creature was dressed up as a security guard, wearing shades and all that. Andrew started to notice something vaguely familiar about this creature.

 _Why does this creature look so familiar to me?_ Andrew thought to himself as they were a good distance away from the creature. After another moment, the creature could have sworn he heard something so he slowly started to get up as he started muttering to himself.

"Duuuuh, ehhh, what the... the heck is going on..." The creature started muttered as he then noticed the five spies right in front of him. Not paying much attention to their appearance, the creature was then startled, getting the five concerned.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The creature screamed as he then got out what appeared to be a walkie talkie. "HELP! WE HAVE TRESPASSERS! INTRUDERS! SEND IN HELP IMMEDIATELY!"

After the creature stopped screaming, Andrew immediately recognized this creature's screaming, but he had no idea how this was possible.

"Chaosky?" Andrew asked as the five of them approached him. "Is that you?"

The second Chaosky then slowly starting to recognize Andew and the others, and was shocked about how this was possible.

"Andrew?" The other Chaosky wondered. "Are you really Andrew? You look a lot younger like how I remembered."

It was then the first Chaosky decided to approached this other Chaosky and got a better look of him.

"Hey, your me aren't ya?" Chaosky asked.

"And your me too," The other Chaosky then started to understand what happened and how this was possible. "It can't be. It actually happened."

"Hey Mr. Chaosky," Andrew pointed to the other Chaosky. "Could you please tell where the heck we are and what's going on?"

"Certainly," The other Chaosky was ready to speak. "Now this might seem like a shocker to you five, but if you must know, you guys are in the future."

"WHAT!?" All five of them shouted.

"15 years in the future to be exact," Future Chaosky stated.

"That time machine in Jerry's closet really does work." Sam deduced.

"I suppose that's how you came here," Future Chaosky concluded.

The five of them then nodded yes.

Before anyone else could say anything, another voice then shouted.

"Hey Chaosky dear! Are you okay!? I heard you screaming from the walkie talkie and I wanted to see what it was that got you upset!"

A figure appear right above a flight of stairs leading into an apartment and the figure was revealed to be Sam from the future. Now for this fanfiction, let's just say the Sam, Clover and Alex from the future maintain their same appearances from 'Futureshock', just to make it short and simple.

"It's okay Sammy," Future Chaosky shouted. "It turns out these five are actually us from the past and they ended up time traveling into the future!"

Future Sam saw them for herself, and they really did look like them from the past. Sam from the present day took the opportunity to approach her future self.

"So I guess your me from the future?" Sam asked her future self.

"That I am," Future Sam said. "And as Chaosky just told you, you are now 15 years into the future."

"I see that now." Sam nodded.

"Well come with me you five," Future Sam offered as Future Chaosky was already by her side. "Let me show you our new apartment and you can meet the other three from this timeline."

"Sounds cool!" Andrew shouted as he and the others followed the future Chaosky and Sam into their apartment.

* * *

When they entered the apartment, the five spies from the past saw just how neat and fancy looking the apartment was.

"Wow, this place is really fancy," Andrew commented.

"I'll say," Chaosky agreed. "The future versions of us know how to live."

"Yeah, we wanted to live in a place where we could get some good out of our lives, so we settled with this." Future Chaosky said.

"That makes sense."

It was then Future Sam then called.

"Hey Clover! Come out here, we have some guests we liked you to see!"

It was then a bedroom door slammed open and the person that had came out was revealed to be Clover from the future, looking like the Future Clover from 'Futureshock'.

"What is it Sam," Future Clover asked. "I was just coming up with a new design for some fashion dresses."

Future Clover then noticed the five spies from the past and she had a really shocked look on her face.

"Are... are they..."

"Yes, they are us from the past," Future Sam answered her question.

"And they apparently time travelled 15 years into the future." Future Chaosky commented.

"Wow, that's impressive." Future Clover mused. The Clover from the present day then took the chance to approach herself from the future.

"So I'm guessing that your me from the future right?" Clover asked her future self.

"That I am myself from the past." Future Clover said.

Clover couldn't help but muse at how beautiful she looked in the future.

"You look rather...more fashionable in the future," Clover tried to find the right words.

"I suppose you could put it that way," Future Clover said, as she faced Future Sam and Future Chaosky. "So they actually 'time-traveled'?"

"Indeed they did." Future Sam and Future Chaosky said together.

"Impressive." Future Clover mused to herself.

It was then another figured decided to walk out into the living room. The figure was revealed to be Alex from the future. Looking not much different from the present day Alex, aside from the fact that she got a bit taller and her hair was now styled more similiarly to her mom's hair in the episode 'Totally Busted'.

"Hey Sammy," Future Alex said. "What's going on? I heard you saying we had guests and so I decided to come out and see who they are."

"Alex, just the person I wanted to see," Future Sam was thrilled. "These five here are actually us from the past. They time-traveled 15 years into the future and we have brought them here."

Future Alex was shocked at this fact and had to take in this realization for a moment. She noticed just how adorable Andrew from the past looked. It was then the Alex from the present day approached her future self.

"So your me from the future correct?" Alex asked.

"Yes I am dear," Future Alex stated. "I look only slightly different than you do."

"I've noticed." Alex said as she took a moment to think for a moment. There was something on her mind; if she had a future version of herself, does Andrew have one too? And was Andrew still living with them? Andrew was now by Alex's side, as Alex decided to ask.

"Hey future me?"

"Yes dear?"

"Uhhh... where is Future Andrew?" Alex asked in a hesitant manner, worried that Andrew had left Alex in the future and they weren't a couple anymore.

"Oh, you mean my wonderful husband?" Future Alex wondered, getting the five spies from the past all shocked.

"HUSBAND!?" All five of them shouted, as Andrew and Alex had very excited looks on their faces, hoping that this was true.

"That's right," Future Alex nodded. "In this time period, Andrew is my husband. You see, just some time ago, Andrew and I got married and we became a very happy married couple. As you can see, I'm wearing the wedding ring Andrew got for me."

Future Alex showed them her wedding ring on her ring finger as proof. Alex was so happy that she would be marrying her boyfriend in the future. Andrew was just as excited.

"Wait Future Alex," Andrew wanted to make sure this was true. "So what your saying is that 15 years in the future, Alex and I will end up getting married?"

"Your correct Andrew from the past." Future Alex nodded.

"What about a bedroom," Chaosky asked. "What do you and Andrew from the future do for bedrooms."

"Oh that, well since we are married, we actually share a bedroom and we sleep together." Future Alex stated as she sounded happy that it was true.

"Wonderful." Andrew and Alex said together as they started daydreaming about becoming a married couple. They were brought out of their thoughts when a manly voice shouted out.

"HEY BABY!" The voice shouted to future Alex. "Everything okay!? I heard we had some guests and I feel like I have to check them out for myself!"

It was then that a figure came out into the living room and the figure was revealed to be Andrew from the future. He was now taller, he had a husky body, his hair was slightly longer and he looked more like an adult than a teenager. Andrew from the past was impressed by what he saw of himself from the future.

"I'm alright dear," Future Alex said to her husband. "Thanks for asking babe."

Future Andrew approached his wife and they shared a kiss on the lips for a good second or so as Future Andrew noticed the guest were themselves from the past.

"Well well, if it isn't 'us' from the past am I correct?" Future Andrew wondered.

"That's correct Andrew," Future Chaosky said. "They came here through time travel and they just so happened to have showed up in the corridor where I was keeping watch."

"I see, thanks for that Chaosky," Future Andrew said. "I also guess that the Alex from the future told you that we are married couple now."

The five spies from the past nodded as Andrew approached himself from the future.

"So future me," Andrew asked. "Do you have a wedding ring too?"

"Of course I do." Future Andrew showed him the ring on his ring finger as proof. "Here, Alex and I are happily married and we share the same bedroom."

"What convinced you to marry Alex though?" Andrew asked himself from the future.

"Well you see, after dating Alex for years and years, and seeing that we loved each other so much, breaking up would be impossible for us to do," Future Andrew explained. "So as a result, we proposed, we got engaged, got married and it was the best day of my life."

"It was the best day of my life too baby," Future Alex approached her husband, as they started hugging.

Alex couldn't help but admire future Andrew's husky body and appearance.

"Hey Future Andrew," Alex started to say. "You look like an absolute hunk."

Looking at his body, Future Andrew then said.

"Well you see, that's what happens when you end up aging and growing up. Don't worry, the Andrew from your timeline will look like me in due time. Just wait patiently, it'll be worth it, I promise."

"He's right babe," Andrew approached Alex. "From the looks of it, you and I aren't ever breaking up."

"I know baby," Alex hugged Andrew tightly as the future Andrew and Alex admired.

"Man babe," Future Andrew said. "We looked so young and cute back then didn't we?"

"Yes, I can't wait for us to have 'real' sex," Future Alex stated. "Since we are adults now baby."

"Ooooo baby," Future Andrew purred as he brought his wife close to him. "I love you so much."

"I love you just as much too, sweet cheeks." Future Alex said.

They then started kissing in a really passionately manner, allowing their tongues to meet and touch each other. Andrew and Alex from the past were admiring themselves from the future.

"Alex my girl," Andrew said. "I can't wait for us to be married, and have real sex together."

"Me too handsome," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They then started French kissing too. After a few minutes, Andrew and Alex, and their future selves stopped kissing.

"So anyway," Future Sam spoke up. "Why don't we get ourselves from the past to know what they'll end up becoming in the future?"

"That's a great idea Sammy," Future Chaosky agreed. "They'll know a little about what the future has in store for them."

* * *

It was then that the five spies started asking them what they work as in the future just to see what they would do for a living in the future. It was revealed that Sam would become a Forensic Scientist, being revealed that she has grown so adapted to working with WOOHP after all these years, and being one of the smartest here, she felt that that kind of stuff would be perfect for her. Sam seemed really excited about this.

Future Chaosky revealed to himself from the past that after spending years of working at WOOHP as Jerry's assistant with helping him with the new spies that were chosen, Chaosky then got the position of a security guard, being able to keep trespassers from taking over, and explained that the best part is as a guard, he was able to get himself donuts for free. This got Chaosky from the past so excited, he could hardly wait for this day to come.

Future Clover revealed to herself from the past that she'll be working as a Fashion Designer, seeing that she has had a strong interest with fashion after all these years, it would be the perfect job for her. Clover from the past could already see herself as a fashion designer.

As for Future Alex, the Alex from the past has learned that she'll be a Vet, being able to work with animals, as there were times where Alex would bond well with puppies and kittens as shown in the past. Future Alex felt like working with pets would be the best choice for her. Alex liked the path her future was leading to and was excited because of it.

Andrew from the past then asked himself from the future what he is doing for work. Future Andrew then said this as a response.

"Well you see, that was kinda complicated at first, based on my interests. I really have this interest with space, but I didn't want to go and leave Alex here alone. I also love cartoons, but creating one would be very complicated and time consuming. So after thinking for awhile, I found out that I was really good with creating advertisements and such. As you can see, I have a couple of good ones here."

Future Andrew showed himself from the past some of the stuff he created, and Andrew had to be impressed with the career he'll be into sometime in the future.

"Very cool." Andrew commented.

"That it is."

* * *

After the five future versions of the spies were done, Andrew still had one question he wanted to ask.

"Hey, I still have another question," Andrew started. "After all these years, you are all living together? What made you want to stay together?"

"Well you see past me," Future Andrew explained. "The five of us felt like we made a wonderful team and were perfect roommates, and as a result, it looked impossible for us to split up, so we lived together for this long."

"Yeah," Future Chaosky said. "We are all like a happy family if you think about it."

"Especially since Andrew and Alex are a married couple," Future Sam commented. "We felt like the two need the continuing support from their friends so we stayed together."

"I'm really happy that we stayed together and we got married baby." Future Alex said to her husband.

"Me too honey babe," Future Andrew said. "You are my beloved angel."

The future couple then started kissing as Andrew then commented.

"Alex, your mom would be so proud in the future when it turns out that we do get married."

"I bet she'll be happy too honey." Alex said, winking at her boyfriend.

"So don't you five need to go back to your own timeline?" Future Clover reminded them.

"Yeah, but we don't know where to find the time machine," Chaosky said. "I assume it's still at WOOHP but I don't know if it's still standing and even if it is, it's a long travel to get there!"

"Not a problem," Future Chaosky showed them a transporter. "This transporter will bring us to WOOHP's HQ instantly."

"I want to ask where you got that machine," Andrew started. "But due to the length of this chapter, the author would probably not let me ask that, so let's go to WOOHP then."

"You got it," Future Chaosky said as he then activated the machine and the ten of them were zapped instantly to WOOHP's HQ in a flash.

* * *

The minute they got to WOOHP HQ, did they immediately find the time machine as Sam from the future set it up so they could be sent 15 years into the past. The portal then appeared to bring the spies from the past back to their own timeline.

"Well, it was nice to meet you guys," Andrew said. "I can't wait for our future to come."

"I bet the same thing," Future Andrew said. "See you guys."

"See you future selves!" Andrew waved farewell as did the other four.

"See ya!" The spies from the future then shouted together as the spies from the past got sucked into the portal returning to their own time period.

* * *

After a moment or so, the spies fell out of the portal back into Jerry's office. The five had a lot of fun today.

"That was a lot of fun today, wasn't it?" Chaosky asked as the office was shown to be cleaned and the closet door was now closed.

"It sure was Chaosky," Sam agreed. "Well since we are done here, I guess we can leave WOOHP for the time being."

"Yes! Let's go to the mall!" Clover sounded excited about this. The others decided to go with that.

"That was really wonderful," Andrew said. "I'm happy that I get to marry the love of my life in the future."

"I'm happy about that too Andrew." Alex agreed.

"Oh, baby," Andrew said seductively, bringing Alex close to him. "I love you so very much."

"I love you just as much, handsome."

They spent the minute or so French-kissing before they left Jerry's office, hyped and excited as to what their future will be like and hoping that they'll be able to live and create that same future when the time came. Until then, the five spies decided to live life for what it is now, hoping on encountering obstacles and hopefully be able to travel on several adventures too. All while Andrew and Alex happily keep each other safe and excited with each others company...

* * *

 **OKAY! THAT'S THE END HERE READERS!**

 **REALLY! THIS STORY ALMOST ENDED UP BEING OVER 5,000 WORDS, SO I HAD TO TAKE OUT SOME OF THE STUFF AND SHORTEN PARTS OF IT AS IT WAS ALREADY BECOMING INCREDIBLY LONG! SORRY ABOUT THAT READERS!**

 **HERE'S SOMETHING YOU SHOULD KNOW! WHEN CHAOSKY FROM THE FUTURE STATED THAT HE SPENT YEARS AT WOOHP WORKING WITH JERRY AS HIS ASSISTANT FOR THE NEW SPIES THAT WERE CHOSEN, THAT HAS A REFERENCE TO THE SPINOFF, THE AMAZING SPIEZ, SEEING THAT IF I EVER CHOSE TO DO A STORY FROM THAT CATEGORY, CHAOSKY WOULD BE DEPICTED AS JERRY'S ASSISTANT. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW.**

 **NOW WITH THAT SAID, UNTIL I COME UP WITH ANOTHER NEW ONESHOT TO CREATE, TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS OUR THERE!**

 **FOR NOW, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU COULD READERS!**

 **WITH THAT NOTED, GOODBYE FOR NOW FELLOW READERS!**


End file.
